


Polythremic Palinopsia, or The Clearest Vision in the Neath

by Tanista



Series: That Deep Romantic Chasm, or Journey to the Center of the Neath [7]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, MacGyver (TV 1985), Sunless Sea
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Gen, Glasses, Humor, Original Character(s), Slice of Life, general Neathy weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanista/pseuds/Tanista
Summary: Where does a former Surface-dweller go in Fallen London, when she needs to replace her spectacles?





	Polythremic Palinopsia, or The Clearest Vision in the Neath

The Sensible Bookworm frowns at the clear crystal discs laying before her on the square of black silk, about an inch and a half in diameter each and glinting with a curious sheen in the gaslight. "Are you sure these lenses are ready for me to use? The shape they're in won't even fit my frames."

The Optimistic Optometrist beams at her. "Course they will, my dear. Come from Polythreme, they do. Latest thing." He pops the old lenses out, then hands the empty frames back to her. "Just hold your spectacles over them, and ask nicely."

Dubiously she complies. "I've never been able to see well in the first place, and I really need new glasses. Would you two mind awfully helping me out? I promise I'll take good care of you. Wash you every day. I even have a comfortable padded case you can stay in while I'm sleeping."

To her surprise the lenses leap up directly into her glasses, shaping themselves to fit.

She looks at the Optometrist. "Now what?"

"Put them on." She does. "Now let me cover up your left eye," as he holds up a hand, "and wait."

"Wait for what? Everything's out of focus. I can't see--"

The right lens suddenly makes a peculiar turn, accompanied by a clicking sound. Then another. And waits, expectant.

"Um, I think the first turn made my eyesight better."

Click, click. Wait.

"The second."

Click, click. Pivot. Wait.

"Number two."

Click, click. Wait.

"Number one."

Click, click. Pivot. Click, click. Wait.

"Number four."

Click, click, click.

"Number three."

Click.

"Hey, that's a whole lot better."

"Now the right eye," says the Optimistic Optometrist, moving his hand.

The process is repeated.

The Bookworm blinks through her new glasses, amazed. "Wow. I can see more clearly than with my previous pair. Thanks a lot."

"Think nothing of it, my dear. So long as you take care of them, they'll last for a very long time. Make their own adjustments as your vision changes and everything. And if you ever need new frames, they'll make a proper fit every time no matter the shape. That'll be fifty echoes, twenty-five per lens."

Without further ado she hands over the money to the Optometrist. It's a better bargain than anything she could afford on the Surface, even with the vision plan offered through the Foundation's excellent health coverage. The pair of Polythremic lenses work smoothly together; even zooming in and out at her command, allowing her to view everything she wants in perfect detail when needed.

As she leaves the shop the Sensible Bookworm idly runs her tongue over her teeth. Could the Neath's version of dentistry, she wonders, be less painful and more effective than the horror stories from the late nineteen-hundreds she's read about in school?

A question for another time. There are so many incredible aspects of Fallen London to explore, and now she has the clearest vision to see it all in its dark, disturbing, and delicious glory.

**Author's Note:**

> Palinopsia is a RL visual disturbance, defined as the persistence or recurrence of a visual image after the stimulus has been removed (Greek: palin for "again" and opsia for "seeing"). It's not a single diagnosis, but rather a diverse group of pathological visual symptoms with a wide variety of causes. (Bless Bing and Wikipedia for research!) 
> 
> I don't have this condition personally- and apologies to anyone who does- but the alliteration was too fun to pass up when my OC wears glasses and tries on self-aware lenses from Polythreme.
> 
> And besides, don't we all wish our glasses could be like these in RL?


End file.
